An cold day
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Luke had always been clumsy but being an son of a sith Lord? He is stuck and wampa wantd him for lunch. Darth Vader rescued his Son.
1. In the cold

For Luke to see this much snow or even have this much cold he was just trying to not freeze. Luke wanted to be a warm Jedi. He keeps having nightmares about what he seemed like in the future. He keeps having the same dream. He was seeing his Father and Ben fight on a lava planet. At the end of this fight. Luke saw as his father's limbs cut off. Then Ben said in a heartbroken voice " Anakin you were like a brother to me." As his father light saber was grabbed by Obie-won But the next part was something he'd never forget. He saw as Darth Vader was walking closer and closer to him. But instead of the lightsaber being used he only felt a black glove caresses his cheek with tender loving care. He saw as the mask of Darth Vader disappeared a set of eyes look at him. The young Jedi said "Father"

Now Luke was doing his daily check for Imperial probes. He was not even thinking about the task at hand. He could only think of his vision lately. He told Han, Leia, Wedge, Chewie, and R2. When he told R2 the little astronomer only bumped against him to say "its ok". Luke did not notice his two-legged tawn being knocked unconscious by some strange creature. Luke cried out Father help me I do not care if you are Darth Vader or not please help me."

Now Darth Vader muffled his Son's cry through the force so his master would never find Luke. He was coming. He did not need his people to Find the Rebal's he knew them where. He told the Admiral " Go to Hoth now" The Sith was only a few minutes away from Hoth he needed to get to his son. For he knew Luke needed to be saved. He would have his son. Some Pryor visions dissuaded him from teaching or even training Luke in the dark side.


	2. Dead Wampas and Fatherly Sith

Luke woke up a force knew who long later. He saw a Wampa eating. He heard a voice in his head he never forgets. It was the voice of Darth Vader minus the respirator. I am coming to my son If Anyone harms a hair on your head...Luke was surrounded by a dark protective cloud. He did not know if he was just going crazy from the cold or did it feel comforting. He was pretty sure sith was not posed to care about anyone. He shuttered at his father the unsaid threat.

Darth Vader was mad. He was marching into the wampa's cave where his son was. He had the same vision that Luke had. He knew Luke saw something that he could never unsee. But in the Vision, his son only looked at him with unwavering hope. For Luke to call out to him now was a sign.

Luke saw as the snow melted as Darth Vader entered the cave. Even the wampa knew what was next. The wampa found his self being force choked and then lightsaber. Luke just then saw as Darth Vader stepped closer to Luke and carefully got him down.

Now, this was something Luke would never forget. He just couldn't hold back his lifelong dream came true. His father came to claim him. Now he just went to Hug his father. But he found his father was hugging him. Luke heard the strangest words from Darth Vader. " My son I would have never left you on Tatonnie if I knew you lived." Luke was confused at this point and said " What do you mean you didn't know I was even lived. Is that why Boba was hired to find out who I was." The sith Lord only said " Before I and Obie-won fought on Mustafar I offered your mother to join me and overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as a family. She tried to get me to think straight. But Obie-won snuck aboard her ship then showed up. I lost control and force choaked the nearest person to me. I would have never hurt her. She was my angel. I had visions of dying at childbirth and Palpatine was the only one that had a solution. I thought I killed her and still regret it. Palpatine told me I did when I got into this prison." Now Luke knew there was good. But he was a bit cold.

Han Solo saw this and did not know what to say. This explained Luke's strange dreams. It was too late. Could he say that Luke died? He had to get the kid. Luke was Vader Jr. but he was a good kid. He was the most decent person he meets. He had to tell Leia about this. Just then he heard " Captain Solo you have bad timing. I will not let anyone take My Son from me again." Han was confused that the old man said Vader betrayed and murdered the kid's dad. But Luke's lastest dream suggests that somehow Anakin Skywalker became that tin grinned sith Darth Vader. Who was the unfortunate woman who married Vader?

Luke was being raped in a big black cape that belonged to his father. Now he knew this was not the easiest thing for Han to see. But there was a reason Han came. Probably to check on him. But this is a see no one should see. But at least he could save Han life. He saw as Han was putting his hand on his blaster to shoot his father. He had to do something to keep from Han being killed so he said.


	3. Battle of an friend

" You have me no need to let anyone else get harmed or worse for my sake. Han, please put down the weapon. I am safe." Now here came the hard part for anyone who knows how well evil Darth Vader can be. Luke Skywalker didn't want to find out Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. But there was good he knew there was. He had to bring the good out he had to.

Han Solo's life was saved but it was a long night ahead of them. The kid was getting covered over by Vader. It seemed that Luke was Darth Vader's conscience. Luke was getting undivided attention from the tin grinned sith. Maybe that mechanical monster had a heart. He saw in the distance a little green munchkin looking at father and son.

The next day at the rebel base, Luke was getting medical attention. But Leia was upset. Rather than calling Han a nerf herder. She also heard the most unwelcome news she ever would hear. Luke was going to willing going with that monster. Whatever Luke saw in Vader's father or no father was beyond her. She would never let Luke be corrupted by Darth Vader. This was a battle for a friend


	4. The reason Luke is by Vader's side

While Luke Skywalker was finished recovering. He saw as he was being held bclose to his father side as he heard the words he knew he hear sooner or later. "Commander get the army ready." At this point Luke saw that his friends where being held captive by an bunch of stormtroopers. He knew why Leia, Han, Wedge, and Chewbacca where escapeing. they wanted there friend to not be hurt. But the way things looked. He would never get hurt if his father had things. He had to do something his friends where not to be killed on Luke's watch

Now Darth Vader was not surprised by his son's word's " Father please spare them my friends they just do not want to see me corrupted by the dark side." Luke was right. Darth Vader agreed to his Son's words he definitely had a lot of Padme. Now the sith lord to let some of the most of the leaders and rebal soldiers live. His master would never have the Luke. His son was to important to him.

Now Luke was next to his father in an imperial shuttle. He was bit sleepy his visions of late where of tpye of draining him of sleep. He was just happily sleeping in the chair next to Vader's. He was aafe his friends for the better part where safe. Ben was not totally lying to him. But still all this to find out your dad is Darth Vader.

Now Vader killed any witnesses of anything about Luke in the Empire. He was going to have Luke. Their was an dragon like greed in the sith action. He would see the end of Palpatine. He would have his son. No matter what.


End file.
